1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to puzzles, game boards, collectable cards, model kits, gaming apparatus, playing systems, and their method of their play that have as their general theme the assembly of technological devices and systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous games are found in the prior art, each with its own particular architecture, balances of skill and chance, and potential to impart knowledge. In particular a great assortment of puzzles, model kits, and games are found each contributing a particular feature. The principal enjoyment of puzzles and model kits being the assembling of pieces into a completed picture or form.
Many games and toys have been developed over the years. Such games have ranged from the most simple to the extremely complex, and addresses a variety of themes. However, applicant is unaware of any puzzles or model kits that have the specific theme of computers and the assembling of computers.
Puzzles and model kits intended for young children are usually constructed of fewer and larger pieces. By so doing, the puzzle or model kit is easier to assemble, but can quickly lose its appeal. Where the continued successful assembly is a desirable objective, a second incentive must be provided to encourage the repeated utilization of the puzzle or model kit.